Home
by Shiho Juuri
Summary: A collection of oneshot between the Shitennou and Senshi at their lives at Crystal Tokyo their ups and down, arguments, laughter and especially their love. There is no place like home. ShitennouxSenshi, MamoxUsa, and ChibiUsaxHelios and so many more..


**Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 1:**

**Why?**

"_I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you."_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day at Crystal Tokyo the sky was blue and you can feel the cold breeze in the air. Makoto or better known as Sailor Jupiter was at the kitchen baking some sweets for dessert. As she was mixing the flour with eggs and milk she couldn't help tears falling from her eyes.<p>

_Why did you return if you were going to leave me again _She thought as she remembered seeing Nephrite with Naru at the garden. About a week ago they were all surprise to find that the Shitennou have returned to aid King Endymion and to protect him again.

"Why?" Mako stopped the mixer and she seated at the floor face leaning to her knees. She couldn't stop the tears for a week now she had controlled herself not to break down whenever she sees the couple. "I hate you" she whispered.

"Well I love you" a voice whispered beside her. She turned around to see Nephrite seating beside her. "When?... How?..." She was wide eyed to see the brunette general by her side. Makoto was shocked she didn't hear footsteps. "Teleportation it's a great power" Nephrite informed her. His heart broke when he saw her seating at the kitchen crying. Tears weren't suited to her beauty he thought.

"Well I better get back to work" Makoto stood up wiping her tears and started mixing the flour. "Did you need anything General?" she asked avoiding his gaze as he stood up. "Yes actually I need you" Nephrite whispered in her ear as he hugged her form behind.

"General what are you doing?" She said fallen off balance at his action. "You asked what I needed and I answered you my star I need you to complete me, to love me, and to be the reason why I get up every morning" He whispered in her ear kissing her neck.

Makoto was scarlet feeling his warm breath so near and his warm body covering her. She had missed this feeling. Safe and Secure this was what she miss about his presence to feel that you'll be protected for once to let your worry slip away. But she awakened back to reality he wasn't hers. He didn't belong to her but to Naru.

"Nephrite let go of me" She said lowering her head. "Why no one is around" He continued to nibble on her ear. "You are with Naru this is wrong" Makoto was close to tears again. "No I am not" "Yes you are she said so herself" Makoto remembered when Naru introduce him to them the other day and how it broke her heart to a thousand pieces.

"You are the only one for me it was only an act with Naru to make her ex-boyfriend jealous" He explained tightening his hold. "You are my only reason to wake up in the morning to continue on" he added. "Please let go I can't trust you anymore" Makoto finally broke down tears were falling from her eyes.

Nephrite turned her around holding her face with his hands brushing off the tears. They were now looking at each other. "WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RETURN? WHY? HOW I CAN'T EVEN BAKE OR SLEEP WITHOUT TEARING UP? WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN MOVE ON?" She shouted to him.

"You really want to know the answer it's because you love me and why I can't let you go because I love you we complete each other that's why we can never be apart" She hugged her. Her head now leaning at his chest "You are mine as I am yours since silver millennium until now at crystal Tokyo" he confess.

"That why" He finish off. Now he let go and captured her lips with a passionate kiss showing her his love how he needs her to keep him whole for now until forever. He smiled when he felt her relax and her arms were now around his neck he hugged her tighter.

"MAKO are the cookies ready?" Mina said entering the kitchen with Raye and Serenity. The 3 women stop in their tracks at the scene before them.

**CLICK! CLICK!  
><strong>

The couple turned around to see Mina taking picture of them. "For the album" She said winking at the couple and then starting to run away laughing. "WHY YOU MINA GET BACK HERE" Mako shouted running after the Senshi of love.

"This will be a interesting year" Neo-Queen Serenity commented looking at her friends.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you for reading and pls review….<p>

Sorry for wrong grammars or spelling….

…..SHI…


End file.
